


Mal, não vai fazer

by brazilian_mess



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, aparição da nyo!Inglaterra, aparição do port, brargweek, e consequentemente EngPort, olha que surpresa, pela primeira vez o port sendo um bom pai nas minhas fics, tem uma primeira vez pra tudoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Luciano olhou por cima do ombro, para seu celular tocando no balcão de mármore da cozinha. Tirou as luvas de limpeza, deixando estas mais um rodo e um balde d’água no banheiro que limpava, correndo até o telefone.“Oi, pai.”“E aí, como foi? O seu velho pai acertou de novo, não acertou?” A voz de Afonso soava brincalhona, e Luciano pode ouvir a madrasta debochando do marido ao fundo. O garoto olhou para o número de telefone rabiscado no antebraço com a caligrafia de Martín.“É, acho que sim”, comentou, mordendo a língua entre os dentes.“Eu disse. A Alice estava aqui rindo de mim, disse que eu iria perder a aposta.” Luciano abriu um sorriso largo.“Que aposta?”“Ela apostou que você ia recusar o colega de quarto só pra me contrariar. Eu sabia que não, o Antonio mandou uma foto recente da família dele, eu vi o garoto”, Luciano soltou o ar pelo nariz, rindo da insinuação do pai, e se apoiou no balcão.“Não, não recusei não. Mas não acho que captei exatamente o que você quis dizer, seu Afonso”, respondeu apertando os olhos.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mal, não vai fazer

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brazil: Luciano da Silva  
> Portugal: Afonso Henriques  
> nyo!Inglaterra: Alice Kirkland
> 
> Eu também mencionei a Angola da Lusofam, criada pela @/portu-cale. É um fandom maravilhoso que merece mais atenção, aliás. Chequem o tumblr dela se possível, não vão se arrepender.  
> E eu não lembro exatamente qual o sobrenome que eu dou pro Afonso, eu nunca lembro, então dessa vez vai ser Henriques.  
> Espero que gostem 💕

Luciano brincava com a chave recém-recebida na mão, girando-a entre os dedos sem pensar muito na ação. Girou nos calcanhares, olhando o apartamento como um todo, pensativo. Parou de frente para o corredor, com a mão livre apoiada no quadril.

“E aí, o que achou?”, gritou para o corredor. Um homem mais velho esticou surgiu de dentro de um quarto, erguendo as sobrancelhas, indiferente, curvando o canto dos lábios para baixo. 

“Não é… ruim”, Afonso caminhou até onde estava Luciano, analisando o teto do apartamento, “você já assinou o contrato? Tem uma rachadura ali.”

Luciano estalou a língua, irritado. “Já, pai, eu te disse”, olhou para cima, mirando o local que o pai apontava, apertando os olhos, “aquilo não é uma rachadura. É sujeira.”

“É rachadura, sim. Você vai se mudar para um apartamento caindo aos pedaços. Aliás, não sei nem porque você quer se mudar, filho”, Afonso encarou Luciano, pendendo a cabeça pro lado. O garoto suspirou exageradamente.

“Não está caindo aos pedaços, é implicância sua. E porque fica mais perto da faculdade. Porque a Alice está grávida e eu vou passar o meu quarto pro bebê. Porque já tá na hora de eu sair de casa-”

“Porque assim você fica mais perto da casa da sua mãe”, Afonso alfinetou, olhando para Luciano de canto de olho. 

“Não viaja, seu Afonso. Fica à mesma distância da sua casa, eu fiz questão de checar”, Luciano deixou escapar um sorriso, retribuído pelo pai, que tinha os olhos suaves. 

“Hm, está certo”, o homem passou por Luciano, dando um tapinha rápido em seu braço, indo inspecionar a vista da sacada, “quanto é o aluguel?”

“Dentro do meu orçamento. É tudo o que o senhor vai ficar sabendo”, Afonso resmungou para si mesmo, mas não disse nada, “e com o colega de apartamento vai ficar mais barato ainda.”

Afonso soltou o ar pelo nariz, virando-se para encarar Luciano.

“Colega de apartamento?”

“É, colega de apartamento. Tem dois quartos aqui, se o senhor não notou, e eu sou um só”, comentou, risonho, para a careta que o pai fazia. 

“E quem é esse seu  _ colega de apartamento _ ?”, Afonso parou com as mãos na cintura, sobrancelhas franzidas, “eu conheço?”

“Não, porque eu também não conheço. Eu não tenho um colega de apartamento ainda, vou fazer umas entrevistas amanhã quando começar a mudança. Vou colocar uns anúncios no mural da faculdade.” Afonso arregalou os olhos.

“Mas não vai,  _ mesmo _ . Entrevista, imagina. Em entrevista só aparece gente doida, Luciano, nem pensar,” ergueu a mão para demonstrar que não aceitaria protestos, “você arranjou o dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel, escolheu tudo sozinho, por mim tudo bem. Entrevista, não.”

Luciano mordeu a própria língua, se acalmando antes de responder. 

“Pai-”

“Não começa, Luci. Eu sei que você já é adulto e etc, eu ouvi seu discurso quando você contou para mim e Alice que você ia sair de casa. E como eu disse naquele dia, paternidade não tem data de validade, não é só porque você cresceu que eu vou-”, Luciano revirou os olhos discretamente, resignado. Já havia previsto que Afonso não gostaria da ideia, com a sua usual preocupação exacerbada. 

“Tá certo”, o garoto ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição. Afonso se interrompeu, orgulhoso da sua manobra parental de começar um sermão que ele não pretendia terminar. Sempre funcionava. Luciano foi até a sacada, se encostando no batente e olhando para baixo, com Afonso se colocando ao seu lado logo depois, “mas então como que você espera que eu vá fazer, hein? Nem pense em sugerir pagar o aluguel junto comigo.”

“Não seria nenhuma vergonha, Luciano”, o homem comentou, com a voz suave, “a vida se leva nos passos de formiga-”   
“Não”, o garoto disse, ríspido e decidido, “já falei que isso não.”

Afonso suspirou, erguendo os ombros. Puxou seu rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro, brincando com as pontas do cabelo, pensativo. 

“Eu tenho um conhecido da empresa”, resmungou baixo, falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Luciano, “ele teve que se mudar para a Espanha, mas os filhos ficaram aqui. Têm a sua idade, não quiseram começar tudo de novo em outro país.”

Luciano colocou o cotovelo na beirada da sacada, apoiando o rosto na mão, “eu só tenho um quarto, pai.”

“Sim, eu sei, eu não terminei de falar, ora”, ralhou, sem maldade, com Luciano, que riu baixinho, “dos filhos eu sei que o mais novo foi estudar no Uruguai, parece que eles tinham família lá. Agora, o mais velho ainda deve estar por aqui.” 

“E você conhece ele? Esse filho aí do seu amigo”, Luciano ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o pai. Afonso estalou a língua.

“Não, não conheço”, o garoto começou a argumentar, mas foi ignorado, “mas eu conheço o pai dele, e o Antonio é uma boa pessoa. Faz sentido, sim, Luciano, não me olhe assim.”

“Eu aceito conversar com ele então, se isso for fazer o senhor não ficar no meu pé”, Afonso estufou o peito, dando um sorriso orgulhoso com a fala do filho, fazendo Luciano balançar a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso disfarçado, “ _ mas _ , se eu não achar que esse filho do seu amigo serve pra ser meu colega de apartamento, eu  _ vou  _ fazer as entrevistas, como eu tinha planejado.”

Afonso balançou a mão, despreocupado. 

“Você vai gostar dele, sim. Quem deu a sugestão fui eu, e o seu velho nunca erra”, deu dois tapinhas na borda da sacada e entrou no apartamento, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans que usava, “agora vamos voltar pra casa, eu não gosto de deixar a Alice sozinha por muito tempo com aquela barriga enorme.”

“Não deixe ela escutar você dizendo isso”, Luciano fechou a porta-balcão que dava para a sacada, rindo.

“Claro que não. Não sou maluco.”

***

O sino da cafeteria soou estridente mas agradável, anunciando a chegada de mais um cliente. Luciano ergueu os olhos, de trás do balcão, o sorriso padrão que ele tinha para todos os clientes estampado no rosto.

“Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudar?”, o garoto puxou um cardápio pelo balcão, o posicionando à frente de um jovem alto, loiro, que sorria levemente pra ele.

“Luciano?”, o jovem arriscou, sorrindo quando o moreno assentiu, e fazendo Luciano parar de respirar por um instantinho, contra sua vontade, ao ouvir o seu nome no sotaque do jovem, “o meu pai disse que você estava precisando de um colega de apartamento. Prazer, Martín.” 

Luciano piscou, ainda com o sorriso automático. Então ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa epifania rápida.

“Você é o filho do…”, estalou seguidamente os dedos.

“Antonio.”

“Antonio”, abriu um sorriso para Martín, “isso. Prazer, pode sentar ali, são umas cinco horas agora, cinco e meia eu fecho a loja e a gente conversa”, comentou enquanto arrumava numa bandeja as xícaras e copos dos pedidos dos clientes na loja. 

Martín concordou levemente com a cabeça, espiando o cardápio, distraído, “posso pedir alguma coisa enquanto isso?” Ergueu os olhos, encarando Luciano. 

“Pode, claro que pode.”

“Alguma recomendação? Você trabalha aqui, com certeza deve saber mais do que eu”, Martín sorriu novamente pra ele, charmoso, se apoiando no balcão com os braços cruzados. 

“Aah”, Luciano tamborilou os dedos na pia, se inclinando para frente a fim de olhar melhor o cardápio (e ficar mais próximo do loiro), “esse aqui. É bom, eu gosto”, apontou para um café especial no topo da página.

“Esse, então. Eu vou esperar ali”, indicou uma mesa ao lado do balcão com a cabeça enquanto caminhava. Os dois sorriram um pro outro, se medindo discretamente. Luciano franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo enquanto preparava a bebida de Martín, virado para a máquina de café, repassando a conversa em sua mente. Levou as bebidas que já tinha colocado nas bandejas momentos antes para uns clientes numa mesa próxima da porta, e voltou para buscar o café de Martín. 

Olhou o relógio, e vendo que já havia passado do horário de fechar, preparou um café para si e colocou na bandeja junto com a bebida do loiro, esperando os últimos clientes saírem para virar o aviso de “fechado” para a rua e só então se sentar na mesa junto de Martín. 

“Então, Martín, né”, começou, puxando assunto, enquanto colocava as xícaras na mesa e tomava assento, “seu pai foi pra Espanha? O meu pai comentou, assim por cima. Cuidado, está quente”, avisou indicando a xícara à frente de Martín com a cabeça.

Martín agradeceu com um sorriso, soprando levemente a bebida enquanto observava Luciano por cima da xícara.

“É. Fazem uns quatro anos, já. Eu e meu irmão morávamos juntos, o Sebastián, até pouco tempo atrás. Mas ele conseguiu entrar numa Universidade no Uruguai e foi morar com uns tios nossos pra lá”, abaixou o olhar para a bebida, “eu já tinha começado a minha faculdade por aqui mesmo e fiquei”, deu um gole pequeno no café ao terminar de explicar e voltou a encarar Luciano. 

O moreno assentiu, passando o dedo indicador na borda da sua xícara. “Entendi. O seu sotaque é do Uruguai, então.”

Martín abriu um sorriso.

“Não, eu nasci na Argentina. Nós moramos lá até eu ter uns quinze anos, acho. Por aí. Depois viemos pro Brasil.”

“Ah, sim”, Luciano assentiu lentamente, “e agora você tá morando sozinho.”

“Quem dera”, o argentino riu, fazendo Luciano sorrir em resposta, sem perceber, “até achar um lugar eu estou ficando na casa de um colega da faculdade. Uma república. É… bagunçado”, Martín enrugou o nariz levemente.

“Imagino. Não é pra mim, muita gente no mesmo lugar.”

“Não, nem pra mim”, os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos enquanto terminavam suas bebidas. Luciano encostou sua xícara no pires, erguendo o olhar para Martín.

“Bom, nesse caso mais chance de você gostar do apartamento. Ter um quarto só pra você”, se levantou da cadeira, levando sua xícara e a de Martín, que também já havia terminado. Caminhou até a pia atrás do balcão, recusando a oferta de ajuda de Martín com um aceno de cabeça, “quer ir ver o apartamento agora?”

“Se não te atrapalhar, eu aceito”, o loiro voltou a se apoiar no balcão, observando Luciano terminar de guardar as louças e tirar o avental do uniforme.

“Não atrapalha, não. Já podemos ir, fica a uns quinze minutos a pé daqui. Só um minuto.” 

Luciano se apressou até os fundos da cafeteria, onde pegou sua bolsa e a chave da loja, assim como a do apartamento. Martín avisou que iria esperar na calçada, enquanto Luciano fechava tudo.

“Pronto”, o moreno surgiu ao lado de Martín, sorrindo, “é virando aqui, pra esquerda”.

Caminharam conversando durante o trajeto, perguntando os interesses um do outro para verem se não havia nenhum choque muito grande de opiniões. 

Martín contou que estudava Engenharia no momento, mas ainda não havia escolhido qual área específica seguir, que não fumava porque a fumaça lhe dava alergia, que gostava de cozinhar embora não soubesse e que em dia de jogo do seu time de futebol do coração ele ficava recluso o dia inteiro. Luciano, por sua vez, contou que havia começado a faculdade de Fisioterapia, então não fumava tanto por obrigação por fazer um curso de Saúde quanto pela ânsia que o cheiro do cigarro lhe dava, não sabia cozinhar mas tinha um fogão no apartamento e que no dia que tivesse jogo do  _ seu _ time de coração ele ficaria recluso em respeito à rivalidade inata da nacionalidade dos dois. Martín riu, concordando. 

“Aqui, chegamos”, Luciano parou em frente a um prédio pequeno de cinco andares, com uma portinha pequena de entrada, “é antigo, bem conservado não precisa se preocupar, mas por ser antigo os quartos são até que bem grandes. E o aluguel não é caro.” Abriu a porta, se afastando para que Martín entrasse primeiro.

“Hm, isso é bom”, sorriu pra Luciano, “tem elevador?”

Luciano fez uma careta divertida, fechando a porta atrás de si e indo em direção das escadas.

“Ter, tem. Se você quiser se arriscar. Mas é velho, igual o prédio. Eu não uso, o apartamento é no segundo andar.”

“Você disse que o prédio era bem conservado”, Martín provocou, sem maldade, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Luciano riu de volta.

“O apartamento é bem conservado, eu sei escolher bem as coisas. O prédio eu não garanto tanto.” Martín assentiu, ainda sorrindo, e seguiu Luciano pelos dois lances de escadas, o observando em silêncio.

Chegando no apartamento, Luciano destrancou a porta, entrando e deixando-a aberta para que Martín entrasse também. Parou no meio da sala ainda vazia com as mão nos quadris, recuperando um pouco o fôlego.

“Pronto. Ainda tá vazio, ia esperar arranjar alguém pra dividir antes de fazer a mudança. Fica a vontade pra olhar.” 

Martín rodou nos calcanhares, olhando por cima a sala e a cozinha. Foi até o corredor, olhando os quartos e o banheiro. Luciano foi até a sacada para deixá-lo mais à vontade, olhando a movimentação da rua de noite.

“Eu gostei”, Martín surgiu atrás do moreno, encostado no batente da porta-balcão, “é… aconchegante. E os quartos são grandes, mesmo, você tinha razão.” Caminhou até Luciano, se apoiando na beira da sacada de costas para a rua e de frente para Luciano, os braços cruzados. 

“Vai ficar, então?”, Luciano virou o corpo, apoiando um cotovelo na sacada. Martín o olhou de cima a baixo, menos disfarçadamente dessa vez. 

“Vou, vou sim. Aqui”, deu um passo à frente, pegando uma caneta no bolso da camiseta que Luciano usava para trabalhar e puxando o braço do moreno, “o meu telefone. Me liga depois pra avisar quando eu posso fazer a mudança. Tá bom?” Anotou seu número na pele de Luciano, olhando de relance nos olhos do garoto. Sorriu e soltou seu pulso, colocando a caneta de volta ao seu lugar. 

“Por mim tudo bem”, Luciano sorriu, maroto. 

“Então eu já vou indo, pode deixar que eu desço sozinho. Até, Luciano, foi um prazer”, o argentino caminhou até a porta da sala, acenando sem olhar pra trás e batendo a porta ao passar. 

Luciano se virou novamente para olhar a rua, ficando o tempo suficiente para ver Martín passar pelo mesmo caminho que vieram, e sorriu para si mesmo.

***

Luciano olhou por cima do ombro, para seu celular tocando no balcão de mármore da cozinha. Tirou as luvas de limpeza, deixando estas mais um rodo e um balde d’água no banheiro que limpava, correndo até o telefone. 

“Oi, pai.”

“E aí, como foi? O seu velho pai acertou de novo, não acertou?” A voz de Afonso soava brincalhona, e Luciano pode ouvir a madrasta debochando do marido ao fundo. O garoto olhou para o número de telefone rabiscado no antebraço com a caligrafia de Martín.

“É, acho que sim”, comentou, mordendo a língua entre os dentes.

“Eu disse. A Alice estava aqui rindo de mim, disse que eu iria perder a aposta.” Luciano abriu um sorriso largo.

“Que aposta?”

“Ela apostou que você ia recusar o colega de quarto só pra me contrariar. Eu sabia que não, o Antonio mandou uma foto recente da família dele, eu  _ vi _ o garoto”, Luciano soltou o ar pelo nariz, rindo da insinuação do pai, e se apoiou no balcão.

“Não, não recusei não. Mas não acho que captei exatamente o que você quis dizer, seu Afonso”, respondeu apertando os olhos. Ouviu Alice mandando o marido colocar a chamada no viva-voz, ao fundo.

“Querido, o que o seu pai quis dizer”, Luciano escutou o timbre delicado da voz de Alice soar num tom sarcástico mas afetuoso, “é que o menino do Antonio é uma graça, e você seria um tonto de deixar essa oportunidade passar. Sinceramente.” 

Luciano olhou para o teto, rindo abertamente, agora. 

“Nós vamos ser colegas de quarto, Alice. É contraproducente.”

Ela estalou a língua, produzindo um tom estridente na chamada.

“Besteira. Vai dar uma ótima história. Vou colocar um prato a mais na mesa no próximo almoço da família”, Afonso riu alto com a fala da esposa.

“Coitado, ele vai ter que enfrentar a sua irmã, Luciano”, o garoto balançou a cabeça, encarando a parede da cozinha e rindo de nervoso.

“Vocês dois estão criando história na cabeça de vocês, sabe.”

“Sei, filho”, Afonso respondeu e Luciano quase conseguiu enxergar o pai revirando os olhos exageradamente na sua imaginação, “agora com licença, eu vou ligar pra avisar a Zola das novidades.” 

“Não, espera aí-”

“Um beijinho, querido”, Alice cantarolou antes de encerrar a chamada. 

Luciano ficou olhando para o nada, uma careta. Olhou novamente para o antebraço e para o número de Martín.

E riu sozinho. 

Ah, por que não. Mal, não vai fazer.


End file.
